heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.12.02 - Shutter Speed: Photography Convention
Men in stuffy suits, hawking all manner of electronic devices, women in pencil skirts or slacks, trying to proclaim their item is the best, and everyone else's isn't, gawking nerds just there to see what is the newest and greatest -- the convention center is filled with all manner of people and personalities. This particular annual convention is a must for any would-be photographer, or those that wish to sell /to/ them. Cameras of every type can be found in the main hall, along with all the accessories, computers, software, printers, and so on that any professional would want, need or desire. A large crowd has just emerged from one of the side buildings, having just listened to a speaker talk about how they made it to fortune and glory, the speech was - in one Jennifer Hayden's opinion, about as boring as can be. The speaker spoke about himself, and his great abilities more than contacts he might have gone to, or how he crawled up the ladder as quickly as he could. Talent is one thing, luck and knowledge - that's something else entirely. Dressed in as close to a business suit as Jen can find, given her limited budget, the green skinned woman is turning more than a few heads as she exits with a scowl to her features. A shake of her head, and her eyes alight towards the young woman she'd met here - the first time they'd actually met in person, mutual friends in the business aside, it's nice to know someone at such an event. "Not sure about you..." Jade begins, one hand running splayed through her dark green hair, "But that was an hour I'll never get back.." Once Kendra realized the speaker was more interested in hearing his own voice, than giving true advice, she completely tuned him out. Instead she took to scribbling upon a small notepad, with a pen. Likely better than being outright rude. After all, she could have been taking notes, /really/. When the two women emerge from the crowd and finally meet up from the press of bodies trying to run, that is walk, away from the speaking engagement and the speaker, Kendra is looking mighty bored. At Jen's words, the short-haired woman can't help the grin that quirks the corners of her mouth upward. "Right? I seriously thought about pulling my phone out and listening to music, instead of his monotone voice. All I heard was wonk wonk wonk wonk." She'll fake falling asleep and snoring for a second, before lifting her head back up to peer at her friend. "What say we go look at some shiny things? Like equipment. I can't say I have a /huge/ budget, but I have a little cash flow to pick up a new toy or two. What about you? How's the business been going?" Jade of course, would know that Kendra while not having a business, is going to school for photography and such. While she hasn't tried to sell of any of her work, she tries to work on her craft and will often ask for advice on how to make the shot better, lighting better, etc. A student, herself, Jennie's time has been spent split between being a heroine and helping strange blue alien smurfs, and trying to get a small name for herself in the business. It - so far, hasn't been succeeding too well. "Oh, it'd be great if strange gold skinned men, telepathic red-heads, and aliens from a different world would stop terrorfing my clients, leaving me stuck in the mud without a paycheck." Jade's voice is filled with both a small bit of ire, as well as amused sarcasm. Without really thinking about her words, she just says them as easily as you might talk about the weather, or how the local sports team is doing. "And looking at shiny new things? I'm so there." Waiting until most of the crowd has spilled out and away, leaving enough room to move, without bumping into sweaty bodies, Jen gestures towards one of the big camera displays. "I hear Nikon is showing off their newest model." A few steps, a few dodges, and Jen's just about ready to clear the way with about six burly green men, when it clears some and the Nikon booth comes into view. It's filled with all of the latest technology, everything that you could want, desire, or hope for in photography. "Had any luck in selling anything, yourself?" Jade inquires, turning to cast a glance at Kendra, before her eyes alight upon the newest, greatest, and most expensive camera in the bunch. "Wow." The sound echoes out with a *sigh* of awe at the specs. The comment about telepathic red-heads and aliens earns a vague side-eyed look from Kendra, but she herself has dealt with some oddities during her hero'ing business, as well, so she gives a shake of her head and adds. "Gee, that just sounds /totally/ uneventful. Did they at least compensate you for the lost business? You should have told them photography is more cut-throat than adventuring any day." She adds with her own touch of sarcasm, and a grin. "Nikon, really? I have a few cheapie digital cameras from them and while they're cheapie, I still manage to get some really great shots from them. Especially night time shots of the city lit up. Very pretty." And it doesn't hurt that she can take aerial shots of the city, either. And while she too was about to strong arm her way through the crowd, it mercifully parted ways for the two woman. When Kendra happens to catch someone giving Jen an odd look or two, the short-haired woman will glare right back at them. With a 'what's your problem' expression upon her features. "Selling?" Kendra asks, as she turns back to the green skinned woman, "Ha. No. Mostly I just turn them in for assignments for school. Sometimes the teachers say they're good, other times not." She makes a face, even as she looks at the specs upon the new Nikon model. She'll whistle softly, "Nice. A pity the pricetag is /way/ over my budget." And then, "How about you? Any good commissions? I know it's somewhat past the wedding season, but with the holidays you could likely pick up family portraits?" "I have one real good potential." Jade states with a grin, "One of those huge family gatherings, lots of people, rich and influential. They're having a Christmas party, and want a couple photographers to help take candid photographs. Hey..." Jen's gaze flickers towards Kendra. "You should join me. They haven't gotten the second photographer, yet. Interested? I mean it's going to be about as boring as that speaker back there, just kids running and yelling, presents opening, catching pictures of old men and women eating, but it's what they want..." There's a slight shrug of her shoulders upwards at that, and while Kendra may or may not ponder over it, Jennie continues. "They're paying enough for rent through to February, so I'm hoping everything goes smoothly, and no universe ending catastrophes happen on that day." There's a wrinkle to her nose, as Jen's thoughts shift back to Adam and their encounter in Central Park. "As sadly, these aliens? They're not really the kind to compensate for lost income." A shake of her head, as dark green hair wisps about her features. "And I haven't even met all of them yet." The last is spoken under her breath, as Jennie's mouth twists from one side, to the other, thinking about the next meeting and what may come of it. Moving away from the more expensive set, and into the cheaper ones, Jennie's eyes alight upon one of the lower end Nikon's, almost within purchasing price. "Ooh that one's nice.." She states, gazing at the specs and the different pictures that are on display next to it. "I bet you could get some great night time shots with this one." Kendra definitely ponders the prospect of an actual photog-based job. It doesn't take long and with a smile, she says, "Definitely. Hey, thanks for thinking of me. I really appreciate it." She'll quiet thoughtfully for a moment, before she finally asks an /all/ important question. "Let me guess, we have to dress up, right? Like dressy dress?" If so, she'll definitely have to go shopping and potentially squeeze money for an outfit out of some sort of fund. Perhaps her food fund? Shaking her head, "Seriously though, I'm in. At least it's /something/ I can put on a resume, showing that I have actual experience in the field, and not just classrooms. You know how they look at you, if you only have classroom /experience/. Like they need to scrap you off their bootheels. Assholes." She mutters that last word under her breath, even as she glances back at Jen, when she speaks more about the various aliens she's encountered recently. "What's the deal with them coming for you? Obviously help, but what kind of help?" As for the cheaper camera, Kendra likewise looks at it. "Ugh, a hair above my budget, sadly. Though look at the shutter speeds you can get with that puppy. I bet you could take some awesome pictures with that one. You should get it." "Help. Assistance. Saving the galaxy one bad guy at a time. The Guardians Of the Galaxy I only just met, it's the Blue Smurfs that are a real pain in the neck, though. They expect you to drop everything, at least Adam and his bunch give you a moment to get dressed." Jennie's shaking her head with a grin, as her eyes remain on the camera for the longest time. Finally with a shake of her head, Jen turns to face Kendra. "I'd be eating ramen noodles for the next decade, I'll wait until I have extra." By this point, Jade's completely ignorant or at least ignores, most of the looks, open mouthed gawks, or gazes directed her way. She's green, she's proud of it, and frankly can turn anyone into a fruit cake that might take offense. A few steps lead Jade onward towards other booths as she talks. "And great! I'll let them know I found them another photographer. Though yes, you will have to dress nice. Classic family, dress or skirts, I couldn't even get away with slacks." A shudder, before Jade pauses before a printer booth, gazing at the impressive 3-D printer there a moment. "And no problem, I know all about the 'experience' rock and hard place, believe me. Trying to get a nice business model going is impossible. Thankfully Dad got me this one, I have to admit, I was reluctant at first, but he saved their grandfather some time back, or something. I dunno, they owed him, and he helped me." A brief shrug is given, before Jennie's gaze once again moves away from the printer, and towards Kendra. "Well, and it doesn't help I'm green." There's a twinkle to Jen's eyes at that, as a wide grin spreads over her features. "And I'm not famous green, like She-Hulk, no I'm just some strange green woman." Laughter bubbles forth, it doesn't really bother Jade all that much, she just takes it with a grin and a wink. Kendra was about to let the name Guardians of the Galaxy slide, but when Jen said 'blue smurfs', the short-haired woman turned a look full of disbelief upon the green-skinned woman. "Excuse me? Did I hear right? Blue smurfs? Like the ones from the tv show? Lalalalalaala? Sort of smurfs?" And while Kendra is still giving Jen that unbelieving look, Jen's blaise attitude towards the smurfs causes Kendra to pull it together. Can't look like some country bumpkin when it comes to hero'ing stuff, so with a sharp shake of her head, Kendra says. "Huh. You should take pictures of the smurfs and sell them to a gab mag. They'd love to print those things, never knowing they're real aliens." She flashes a grin at the idea. "Nice way to make money." At the mention of dress or skirts, Kendra makes another face. "Why don't people realize how hard it is to set up equipment with skirts or dresses on? Really." Grumbles the de-winged woman, "Lets have them carry in fifty pound gear and see how they like doing it in their family pearls and best dress." As Jen moves away, Kendra dutifully follows, giving the Nikon one last wistful look, before turning resolutely away. "Bah. Those fools are ignorant if they're basing things off of your greenness." Kendra says with a grin, "You'll get your business booming, I'm sure if it. Don't let those dumb asses make you feel like you won't." She says again, before she glances at the next set of speakers. "It looks like we have an hour before our next two panels. Why don't we grab something to eat? At least if they're boring we won't be dying of hunger." And with that said, Kendra will nudge through the crowd, paving the way for Jen as the two head off to find a quick and cheap bite to eat. Finish! Category:Log